


A Short Lesson

by horcruxslayer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm not even ashamed of my filthy mind, Kinky Shit, POV Second Person, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Slight OOC, Slight Shoe Fetish, What Have I Done, i have an awfully filthy mind, i have an unhealthy addiction to Tony Stark, nothing good can come of this, what's wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horcruxslayer/pseuds/horcruxslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hate to break it to you babe, but I don't think you've had mindblowing sex just yet."<br/>A short PWP where Tony decides to teach the reader about the wonderful world of kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not for the young'uns!   
> Basically, this is a PWP smutlette, a byproduct of having far too much time on my hands.  
> Be warned that this is my first smut!fic, so please be gentle with me!  
> I may make this into a multi-chaptered story, but I haven't decided yet.  
> Please review!

"So," Tony says easily, conversationally, even, as you hand him an Otter Pop that you managed to scavenge out of your woefully empty freezer. "Got any kinks?"  
You frown for a moment as you ponder the reason behind the asking of this question. "Like- neck kinks?"  
Tony snorts. "Like freaky deaky, pornstar-type, your reputation would be ruined if they ever got out, type of kinks." He sticks the blue raspberry OtterPop in his mouth and begins practically inhaling the thing like a man dying of thirst.  
Oh. You probably should've been expecting that, but your back goes rimrod straight. "Haven't...really ever thought about it," you reply, looking down at your toes like they're the most interesting things in the room. They ARE kind of nice to look at, painted a regal sort of purple with gold flowers hand-painted onto your big toenails.   
Tony snorts once more, pulling the Otter Pop from his mouth and using it like a pointer. "Bullshit. I call bullshit."  
You look up, trying to look as dignified as you can when all you're wearing is a pair of sky-high Giuseppe Zanottis and Tony's red button-down from the party you two just came from."You can't call bullshit-"  
"I can call bullshit if I think you're giving me bullshit," Tony says, defending himself as he finishes off the last of the Otter Pop. "Which you are, by the way," he adds after a moment, tossing the wrapper into the wicker trash basket next to the nightstand. "What's the big deal, anyways? It's not like I'm going to judge."  
You fix your gaze on the enticing blue glow of the arc reactor imbedded in your slutty boyfriend's chest. "I know you won't judge, babe."  
"Then what's the problem?"   
You glance back down to your shoes. They've begun to pinch your toes, but instead of taking them off and burning them like any normal person would do, you lift your feet off the ground slightly to alleviate the pain, because you know that Tony's got a thing for when your heels dig into his ass while he fucks you.   
"I don't really know what my kinks are," you mutter just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Whoa -seriously?"   
"Yes, seriously," you reply somewhat bitterly.  
"You don't know what makes you see stars when you get fucked?"  
"Apparently not."  
The bed shifts, and Tony comes around the edge of the bed to kneel in front of you. "I hate to break it to you, babe, but you haven't had mind-blowing sex just yet."  
You grin a little. "I hope you know that you've just insulted yourself, along with every single guy I've ever fucked, in that comment."  
"Yeah, but the difference me and those halfwits is that I'm gonna make it up to you," Tony replies, eyes dropping to the buttons on the shirt you're wearing. His hands reach out, start sliding each button from its respective hole. Almost as an afterthought, he glances up at you. "Anything you know you don't like?"  
"I don't like wax," you say loudly, having just thought of the idea. The image of Tony dripping hot wax on you just makes you shudder internally. On that thought, a few other ideas come to mind. "Or needles. No watersports, or anything involving shit, blood or knives."  
"I can work with that." Tony's hands grab you by the hips and start sliding you back into the middle of the bed. "Not that i want to know how you came up with those things." Having worked the last of the buttons open, he stares down at your naked body as you slide the shirt off your body, a devious grin crossing your face.  
"Are you going to fuck me now?"   
Tony's eyes dilate a moment before he's leaning forward, Otter Pop-chilled tongue tracing the shell of your ear. "I'll fuck you, and I promise not to stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbors know my name," he replies with something akin to primal lust dripping from his voice as you shiver.   
"I hate to break the news to you, babe," you tease, "But I'm pretty sure most of the world knows your name. Also, I live in the penthouse, so I'm pretty sure that the neighbors won't hear anything."  
Tony gives you a look, and he stands up off the bed for a moment so that he can push his black silk boxers to the ground. "Then maybe I should take you downstairs," he replies, climbing back onto the bed, looking very much like a man on a mission. "Fuck you where everyone can hear you," he adds, capturing your lips in a searing kiss as he seizes your legs and hooks one over his shoulder, pressing your leg towards your shoulder until you can feel the burn from the stretch running up and down your leg. "And then, who knows? Maybe I'd let everyone take a turn fucking you -you'd probably even enjoy that, wouldn't you? A cock in your pussy, couple a fingers in your ass, and me fucking that sweet mouth of yours- you'd be set then, wouldn't you, babe?" Tony presses another kiss to your lips, slow and sweet with a lot of tongue, in rough contrast to the dirty talk he's been feeding you. Tony bites down on your lower lip, and stretches it out, eyes never leaving yours as he releases it. "So fucking nasty," he mutters filthily as you draw your lip into your mouth.  
Your cunt throbs with the anticipation, clenching at the suggestion that he offers as he lines his hard cock up with your entrance. Your arms reach up, grasping at Tony's shoulders, trying to pull him closer as you plead with him to get on with it.   
"Fuck, Tony," you practically whine. "Please."  
He looks down at you, expression halfway between leering and teasing even as he presses his cock against your clit. You strain towards the stimulation, as slight as it is, as Tony uses the arm that's not wrapped around your leg to keep your pelvis anchored to the mattress.  
"You're not very patient, you know-"  
"PLEASE!!" you cry out, the slow throb in your pelvic region building to something unbearably hot and abrasive, like an itch that needs scratching.  
"Okay, okay," Tony mutters, shushing you with a kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Hold on- I almost forgot..."  
He leans away again, letting your leg fall back to the mattress, and reaches for the nightstand drawer. You lament the postponement of your orgasm(s) momentarily until you hear the crinkling of foil and nearly smack yourself in the forehead for being so forgetful.  
A moment later, Tony's face is hovering above yours again, and this time he hooks your leg over his shoulder and guides himself into you with one smooth thrust.   
Your breath hitches and your groan of pleasure matches Tony's as he draws back out again.   
"Again," you command, wrapping your hands around his forearms.  
"Um, excuse me, but who put you in charge?" Tony replies, thrusting back in as a line of perspiration begins to dot his forehead. "Unless you want me to stop?"  
"Don't stop, don't stop," you breathe, shaking your head against the mattress. "Please."  
"That's what I thought."   
And Tony draws back out and slams back into you, setting a rough pace that sends the bed frame knocking against the wall and you keening.  
All while he fucks you, he manages to maintain some composure, resting his mouth at your ear, scruff scraping deliciously at the inside of your neck as he speaks filthy words to you.  
"I bet you'd like to be tied up and dominated," he drawls as you gasp out. "You're always so under control, babe, you'd love it. No control over what happens to you, you need to get out of your head. I'd blindfold you, gag you, maybe even put ear plugs in-"  
"Fuck," you practically spit, because the thought makes you gush.  
"You like that, yeah? I thought so. And then I'll shove a vibrating butt plug up your ass, and tease you with my fingers until you're ready to explode, and then I'll stick a vibrator in your cunt and let you come and come until you're crying from the oversensitivity."  
A moment later, he rears back and hooks your other leg over his shoulder with a roguish grin before pressing your legs towards your head, seeming to try to bend you in half. The new position makes your eyes cross with pleasure as a moan gurgles out of your throat.  
But all the while, Tony never stops talking to you. "Think I could work my entire hand in your pussy?" Your head lolls from side to side, because there's no way in hell that he could - "I will, you know. You jus think that you can't, but I-" his hips and words stutter as he changes the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot deep inside you. "I know differently."  
The new angle adds a bolt of electricity to the flame, and you sit up, mouth opening in a silent scream as your head tips back and your eyes fall shut.  
A hand wraps around your head. "Uh uh, babe, gotta look at me."  
With some effort, you manage to open your eyes, but your gaze has come unfocused from pleasure, so there are two Tony's driving furiously into you.  
"Don't come."  
"What?" The need to come is burning into you by this point, and Tony telling you not to is like trying to tell an oceanographer to stop the fucking tides.  
"Not yet. You have to ask permission."  
Ignoring him, you let go of his arm and snake a hand into his sweaty hair, using it to crush your lips against his, while your free hand digs its fingernails into the muscles of Tony's back. You nibble on his lower lip.  
"Please let me come," you whisper into his mouth.  
It's right there on you, and you can't hold it for much longer, not at the pace that Tony's somehow been able to keep.  
"If you come right now," he says, noticing the telltale signs of an orgasm in your pussy beginning to clench, and slowing down a bit, staving off your orgasm. "I will make it my personal mission to make sure that you don't get another orgasm for the next month."  
You groan as you feel the orgasm slipping away a little, because you were just so close.  
"Come when I tell you to come, okay?"  
You nod breathlessly as Tony picks up the pace again, and you rejoice as your orgasm swims back into reach.  
It's a minute or an eternity before Tony's hips lose rhythm, and then he reaches down and presses his calloused thumb against your clit.  
"Look at me when you come, okay?"  
The thumb against your clit drives you to ecstasy, and as you come with a loud scream, Tony's comment registers in the back of your mind, and you manage to focus your gaze onto his sweaty face.  
"Shit!" you cry out, head falling back against the sweat-soaked pillow. "Fuck! Goddamnit, Tony!"  
Tony follows you over the edge with a grunted "Fuck!", spilling himself into the condom. The hand on your clit continues to rub through your orgasm, prolonging it until it becomes nearly painful to the touch, at which point Tony pulls his hand away from your spasming crotch, a relief you both welcome and despise.   
You're panting, gasping for air that seems to be permeated by the stench of sex, a feat not at all helped by the fact that Tony's softening length is still sitting inside you.  
"Tony-" you groan, unable to articulate what you want to say to any coherent degree.  
Seeming to get the message, Tony sits up, dragging his cock out of your spasming pussy, and your legs fall back to the bed, jellified and sore from being hooked over Tony's shoulder for such a long time.  
"God damn," you mutter.  
"Goddamn, Goddamn," Tony adds with a grin in your direction.  
You suddenly remember that you're still wearing your heels, and you notice that they've begun pinching your toes, but you don't have the energy to reach down and take them off yourself, so you simply let your eyes fall shut.  
You hear Tony moving around a bit, a slight snap as he pulls the condom off his deflating cock and ties it, before throwing it in the trash.  
"You want the shoes off?"  
You nod emphatically, pushing sweaty locks of hair out of your face.  
A second later, hands wrap around your ankle, and you open one eye to see Tony working to free your feet from the confines of the shoes from hell.  
At the risk of feeding Tony's over-inflated ego, you murmur, "My hero."  
He works your other foot free, presses a kiss to the inside of your ankle and throws the shoes carelessly off the bed and onto the floor.   
As Tony crawls towards you, you slide your feet up to your chest and work them under the large green duvet. Tony follows you under the covers, throwing trapping one of your legs between his as he draws you close, the light from the arc reactor glowing just enough to lull your eyes closed.  
But, of course, Tony can't leave it at that.  
"You seriously don't know what your kinks-"  
"Shut it, Tony," you mumble into his neck.  
"I'm just saying-"  
"Go to sleep, Tony."  
"In a second," he replies, in that tone that says that he's really not going to sleep in a second. You can almost hear the gears turning in his head, and it's a moment later that he adds, "I'll help you."  
You pat his chest, your mind drifting off to the realm of much-needed sleep. "I know."  
"Hope you're ready for a sex marathon."  
"Tomorrow," you reply sleepily. "Love you."  
As you drift off to sleep, somewhere in the back of your mind registers Tony pressing his lips to your forehead and replying, "Love you."


End file.
